Andre Darter
A mage who is participating in the "War for the Crown", Andre Darter is a surprisingly capable combatant; given his usual reliance on his Servant, Dire Knight. Washu has called him a former student of hers at the "Clocktower Academy", where he excelled in most subjects. However, by summoning Dire Knight to take part in the War for the Crown, he outright defied Washu's clear orders, and began a mysterious series of mistakes in his life; Andre claims that only by winning the War for the Crown can he set right all the wrongs he's committed. He was first introduced on Datrio, being picked up by Model 18 and Model 13 due to his and Dire Knight both giving off a phenomenal energy reading. He was forced to ceased Dire Knight's attack on Videlle, although this didn't stop Vi and others from pursuing them. Appearance Possessed of fair skin and blonde hair, Andre possesses a regal appearance that is tempered by the scruffy facial hair on his chin, as well as the mysterious eyepatch over his right eye. His long, wavy hair is tied back in a ponytail, and he dresses in very well-made suits and gentleman's gloves. Despite the wise, composed aura he effortlessly radiates, however, Andre is very young - Upon a closer look, one can tell the fellow's only a few months past his nineteenth, possibly twentieth birthday. Personality In a stark contrast to the barely-contained rage of his Servant, Andre initially seems to be entirely cordial and gentlemanly; quietly affable even in a battle for his life. However, this is but one small facet to his personality. Being persistently dogged for his mistakes and shortcomings - As he incorrectly perceives Washu to do to him - Causes an ugly transformation to take hold in him: Turning a polite, reserved young man into an unhinged, violent soul who can't accept any reference to his faults. Also, he seems to be constantly gnawed at inside; by regrets for things he's done in the not-so-distant past, and by constant fretting over his insecurities. What might seem to some to just be playful barbs can easily set Andre off like a powder keg, and in such a state, he has absolutely no control over his impulse to get petty vengeance. History Introduced on Datrio with his Servant Dire Knight, Andre was found reading a book while the mysterious black knight stood in vigil beside him. While shopping, Model 18 and Model 13 were almost instantly alerted by the level of power detected on their sensors. Model 13 returned to base with their purchases, while Model 18 attempted to pursue the duo in silence. To Andre's exasperation, however, Dire Knight promptly bulldozed through a department store to attack Videlle upon her awakening the power of a Platinum Lantern Ring. Before the battle could decisively reach a conclusion, Andre halted Dire Knight with a Command Spell, and used a small, spherical artifact to teleport them away by crushing it. At the outskirts of West City, Andre gently chastized Dire Knight's impulsiveness. However, this was interrupted by Dire Knight quickly acting to save his Master from a shot by Vi. In the resulting battle, neither of the two gained a solid edge until Washu appeared to stop Dire Knight cold with a capture device. She revealed that Andre was a previous star pupil of hers, before proceeding to unleash a laser-guided barrage of barbs - In other words, her typical discourse for someone she's disappointed in. However, this caused Andre to abruptly snap, going into a fit of shouting that briefly shattered his normal calm. He managed to quickly recover, and after giving an ominous declaration of his reasons for entering the War for the Crown - Stating that only by winning could he undo the mistakes he's made in such a short time - Andre split his own blood to begin crafting a sorcerous contained space called the "Hall of the King". Even though Washu and Vi didn't have an ensured victory after a few minutes, Andre dissolved the spell and used another sphere to escape with Dire Knight. Later, in the mountains outside West City, the mage and his Servant were once again attacked by Vi - This time, with the aid of Hiyori Sarugaki and Rutherfor. Although Dire Knight was taken out of commission temporarily, Andre managed to hold the three powerful females off and evade serious injury until the corrupted spirit could rejoin him. Once Minagi joined the fray, it apparently became too risky for Andre's likes. With another Command Spell to calm Dire Knight's anger, Andre once again crushed a sorcerous orb that allowed him to teleport himself and his Servant to parts unknown. Abilities/Skills From Washu's own statements, as a student of magical academics, Andre excelled in nearly all areas. In the present day, he is capable of summoning and - If only temporarily - Controlling a spirit like Dire Knight, partially through the use of Command Spells to briefly nullify Dire Knight's anger. Namely, the Fallen Knight's individualism and sheer wroth madness are outside the range of any average spellcaster's ability to manage. It's a testament to Andre's skill that he can have any energy left over for his spells, while simultaneously keeping Dire Knight's violent intentions just barely in check. As for the magic Andre uses, he seems to mainly use the Wind Element to do combat with. By invoking different incantations, Andre can form effects ranging from condensed air bullets of great speed, to dense shockwaves of air that repulse enemies, to conjuring raging twisters around his foes. However, he is also able to form a contained space called the Hall of the King. By using a knife to spill a certain amount of blood onto the ground beneath his feet, Andre transforms the immediate area into a space of his own creation for three minutes. When fully-formed, it resembles a massive castle hall, with stone walls that shine with inlaid gold. Upon taking his seat at a solid gold throne, around twenty silver, armed replicas of Dire Knight are summoned, as well as an unspecified number of weapons to be summoned and placed at Dire Knight's disposal. On the matter of the Hall of the King's mechanics, Washu has said that, should anyone willingly give up the fight against Andre before he dismisses the spell - Or, before the time limit runs out - Then they will be knocked into a coma for a month. This effect has not been seen taking place, as Andre willingly dissolved the spell the first and only time it's been used thus far. Trivia *Washu has suggested that, due to not having the knowledge of "Advanced Wards" necessary, when Andre used the ritual to call up Dire Knight's spirit, he was insufficiently protected. Based on Andre's reaction, she is likely correct in believing this to be the way he lost his eye. Category:Characters controlled by Zev